Konoha Academy
by Kora Uchiha
Summary: You guessed it, this story is Narutoverse characters in a Japanese high school setting. Mainly SasuSaku, but has other minor pairings as well like NaruHina, SaiIno, etc. M for violence, language, sex and other adult themes. This is NOT the same story of any of the doujin about this AU neither is it like the short Kishi drew himself. Enjoy!


**This story is pretty self-explanatory. It is about, you guessed it, Narutoverse characters in a normal Japanese high school setting. There has been a lot of doujinishis drawn with this idea, as well as a short drawn by Kishi himself! This is my twist on it and hope you all enjoy it as much as I already am. This is mainly SasuSaku, but with some other minor pairings as well. I am going to try and implement as many Naruto characters as possible! This story will be romantic, sexy, humorous, dramatic, angsty, you name it. M for language, violence, sex, and other adult themes. All characters and rights to Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. Strap in, it's going to be a fun ride.**

" _I will never stop trying. I will never stop watching as you leave. I will never stop losing my breath every time I see you looking back at me."_

 _Never Stop, SafetySuit_

Konohagakure Academy is far from average. In fact, it is a challenge just to get accepted. All of us are different, my classmates and I. We have different values, different tastes, different priorities, but we all share on thing; drive. Our drive is in our very essence. Without it, none of us would have been able to attend such a prestigious school. Some of us made it here because of our smarts, others for our athleticism, and a minor few from family name alone. For me, a nobody from the town over, I worked hard for my grades. K.A. was my goal, my everything. And now I'm here, my own personal hell.

The people here aren't like the ones from my middle school. They're conniving, vindictive, aloof, too loud, or just bored. Thank God for the few that are actually human. Everyone else is either too competitive or too bored to care.

Maybe I'm being a little too harsh, not that much of the school is bad. My teachers are all brilliant and kind. Ino even has a crush on one of them, like every other female in the school. He's been like a mentor for me ever since I first started here, so picturing the man in any romantic way makes me taste bile in the back of my throat.

The course work is far more difficult than I could have imagined, so my social life is next to nonexistent. The only part of my day that isn't a total let-down lately is 3rd period, the one right after lunch in the window room. The biggest classroom on my schedule is also home to the most windows, and the best view.

A row away from me to the left and up a desk sits the first face I ever formally met my first day at Konoha Academy. I had bumped into him on accident while looking down at my school map, sending my books flying which he elegantly caught. All four of them sat beautifully in his right arm as he watched me gather my integrity. His face was intense, in the most glamorous of ways. His eyes were almond shaped, and the same shade of black as his spiked hair. His voice matched his aura. It was the kind of voice you could only dream up.

" _You alright?"_ his tone hadn't matched the question, it sounded aloof.

" _Y-yeah! Sorry, I'm trying to find my way around it's my first day."_

He had handed me back my books, lightly placed them in my arms. His skin against mine was numbing.

" _It's not that big, you'll get used to it easily."_ Again, his tone just didn't match. Maybe that was his personality. You know, the guy that acts like he could care less but actually isn't a complete ass underneath it all.

" _Oh! So you're an upperclassmen?"_

" _No."_

" _I guess I should have came to orientation.."_

" _Yeah."_

" _Well uhm..I hope to see you around!"_ He answered me with a nod, and I ran as fast as I could in a direction I wasn't sure was the right way.

After a moment, I got brave. _"I'm Sakura, by the way!"_ I hollered back to him, praying my blush had faded.

He looked back at me, obviously confused at my sudden sense of confidence.

" _Sasuke."_ He had answered.

That was a month ago, and our paths haven't crossed since. He's always the last to come into class and the first out of the door. I've never seen him stand around with the crowd around our desks chit chatting. Actually, the only person I've ever seen him really get into conversation with was the flamboyant blond boy that's always trying to become head of the gang here. Most of the kids here hate him, but I find him pretty charming sometimes. Like a little brother I never had. Naruto, I think his name is, like ramen.

"EARTH TO SAKURA."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ino, daydreaming again."

Ino fumed at me from her desk to my right, "Seriously? I know exactly what you were doing don't try to hide it."

"Ino!" I quickly snapped my head around to where Sasuke was sitting. No change. Thank God.

Ino burst into laughter, "Calm down, forehead. He has no idea, just like last week. And the week before that."

I turned back towards her, flaming.

"Ino, give Sakura time. She will talk to him again when she is ready, right Sakura?" leave it to Hinata to be the voice of reason. She had turned in her chair infront of me when she heard the commotion.

"Heh, yeah and you're one to talk. Spoken to any hot blondes lately, little Hinata?" Ino barked back.

Hinata's face turned bright red before she quickly turned her chair. I could have sworn I saw her steal a glance at Sasuke's presumed best friend.

"Ugh. I wish for once you two would be more progressive with your love life."

"Yeah right. You go on one date and now you're the Queen of Love."

"Hey! I was being progressive! I had a thing for Sai, walked right up to him and let him know the business. No we're on to date number two."

"Really? I thought you accidentally elbowed him in the crotch as he was walking passed your desk 1st period and you offered to buy him lunch to make up for it."

"Sakura" Ino growled my way, absolutely flamed. Suddenly, her fire went out.

"Hm? Ino what's wrong?"

Her face went from complete shock to a soft smile. "Sakura, I think your luck has finally turned."

"I see it too." Hinata chimed in, still turned forward in her seat.

"Sakura, don't turn around until I tell you."

"What? Why?" I began turning my head in the direction she was gawking.

"No!"

It was too late. Naruto was leaned on the wall beside one of the classroom windows where Sasuke was sitting. He was looking right at me, making eye contact and grinning like he had a secret. I felt another's eyes on me, and I let my own trail down. Sasuke's eyes were on mine for far longer than I think either of us anticipated. We had only made eye contact a few times in the halls and on the tennis court in the last month. But this, this was different. Naruto's mouth began moving in my peripheral, and Sasuke's eyes found the chalkboard, away from me.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Sakura! Did you see that!?" Ino stood in her chair, shaking my shoulders.

"W-What was that about?"

"Isn't it obvious? They were talking about you! Good or bad, you were definitely on his mind."

A soft blush hit my face as I remembered the glance we shared. It was the most intimate thing I had ever experienced, which is obviously not much.

"What do you think it meant?" I whispered to Ino as I watched our professor enter the room.

"Honestly, I think-"

"Alright guys, settle down."

"Dammit. We'll talk after school. Meet me in the yard."

"Ino, that means you too." Mr. Hatake aimed his lazy eyes in her direction, offering a warning.

"Alright, now I know everyone knows the fall festival is just around the corner. I will now be assigning teams. Since you all are new here, I'll explain. Each year we separate the classes into teams. Each team creates their own idea for the festival; like a haunted house or bake sale. The winners from each class win a trip. And I must say, the trips they give away are pretty nice. Each team will also be paired with a mentor. As first years, you all will be assigned a first year teacher as your leader. But, this mentor is only there to answer questions and be a guiding hand, not to do the work for you. Keep that in mind. So, it goes without saying, try your best."

My heart began pounding in my ears. Part of me wanted to be as close to Sasuke as possible, and this was what could make it happen. And another part of me knew I would ruin everything somehow if I ever spoke to him again.

"Team 10. Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimishi."

Ino's face was priceless. Her entire demeanor changed as she took in her teammates as they raised their hands.

"Are you kidding me!?" She whispered in my direction.

"Team 9.." Mr. Hatake's voice ran in the distance as I tried to muffle my laughter at Ino's defeated look.

"Team 8. Hinata hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

Ino burst with laughter at Hinata's demise. "Shino? Isn't that the weirdo?"

"Insects…he likes..insects.." I couldn't see Hinata's expression, but I could guess it.

"Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

Like I said, my own personal hell.


End file.
